


Hidden Meaning

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Claire Dane O.C, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Skull has the secrets  of  a  life long lived.





	1. Chapter 1

"I never met my parents, they were murdered when I was about a year old,"

There were things Skull said that was so easily dismissed by the group. They all lived hard lives, what was one more orphan among them?

"I've actually known Oodako since I was in school, she lived in the lake on the edge of campus,"

Comments that didn't seem all that important at first, but raised so many questions now. These little details, both missing and given, were more revealing than most would expect.

"My first 'recorded' kill, would have been when I was about a year old, the night my parents were killed actually. The officials on the case determined I had killed my parents killer,"

They toasted to incompetent governments and police officers and left it at that. They never asked deeper than anyone was willing to give, but they all had questions.

"It was just a dream, I'll be fine,"

Assurances if his well being were paraded before them nearly every day. He would get drunk on 'fire whiskey' then cry himself to sleep. The others would wonder about the people they heard him crying for, but no matter where they looked...they got mixed results.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a wedding invitation, I don't know if I'll go or not. It's difficult, you know?"

They thought they knew, being the size of an infant yet watching those you grew up with moving on with their lives? It was painful.

"I'll be out of touch, I'm going to a funeral so don't try to call me. I'll be back in a month,"

Who died? They wondered, but Skull carried a photo album titled 'Memories of a Grandfather' and they didn't ask.

When the curse was broken, the group found ways to pick their lives back up. Skull though...he seemed to drift off. So they sought to help him.

"Weren't you invited to a wedding ten years ago?" Fon asked.

"Hm?" Skull looked up from the magazine with a shrug. "Yeah, Harry Ronald and Susan Luna got married, "

"Have you been to visit them since then?"

"No...I sat with the young kids and blessed the couple but...didn't stay for the send-off," Skull brushed it off. "They don't want an old man hanging around them anyway,"

If there was one thing the strongest seven couldn’t do, it was giving up without a fight.

"What is your connection to this Harry Ronald and Susan Luna, that they'd invite you to their wedding?" Viper asked.

"...I knew their parents..."

"How did you know their parents?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"

"...I went to school with their grandparents,"

"The grandparents of Harry and Susan?"

"No, ah...Harry Ronald is the great-grandson of my classmate and friend Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah,"

"...that would be..." Viper twitched. "That would make you at least... 2 generations older than the rest of the group..."

Skull laughed. Viper was not amused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn has a lady friend over, Skull shows up, and Reborn is just done with it all.

Reborn  was making coffee for himself and his Lady friend, Claire Dane, when Skull walked out of the hallway closet. Claire blinked, her tired blue eyes unsure of themselves. She glanced at Reborn with a raised eyebrow.

"You’re a Sun, and I thought the stuntman  was a Cloud,"

Reborn passed her the creamer and just glared at his salvation. No matter how divine it was, coffee could not save him from the headache that was Skull.

"You are correct," Reborn said. "And my Mist friend isn't currently talking to me..."

Claire hummed. Viper wasn't actually talking to anyone but the Varia  Officers right now. As far as Reborn's network knew, Viper was looking  for something. Reborn just hoped they'd find whatever it was soon. 

"Hey, have you seen my broomstick?" Skull asked.

Reborn choked on his coffee, and Claire smirked. She expertly disguised the blush on her cheeks. 

"No," she said eyeing Skull. "Can't say I've had the pleasure,"

Reborn took another sip of his coffee. Skull really was Claire's  type. Dark hair, aristocratic features, add in the make-up, piercings, and scars and Skull's  got the whole 'bad boy/devil may care' attitude. This was one of the reasons  Reborn found Skull so irritating. Not the only reason of course.

"Oh...that's too bad," Skull said. Honestly oblivious  to the attractive model (assassin) flirting  with  him.

"Maybe  I could...help you find it?"

Reborn went to refill his coffee. It was to early to deal with...Skull.

"You will?" Skull's purple  eyes glowed with excitement. "It's called a Firebolt-"

Reborn turned around to see Claire's horrified confusion. She held a picture of a broomstick, a burner phone, and a mirror.

"And if you need to contact me before  you find my broom all you have to do is say my name to the mirror-"

Reborn really hoped Viper would finish whatever the hell they were doing. Skull should be bothering them with this shit, not Reborn’s  lady friends.

"See you later Reborn!" Skull said.

"Bye hun!" Claire called as Skull dragged her through the closet. "Thanks for the coffee!"

Reborn finished his coffee, thoughts of strangling Skull a comfort he dearly wished were reality.

"Reborn, Claire left her clothes here," Skull said. "Apparently she needs them while walking  around other people,"

Reborn just eyed the stuntman with resigned  disbelief. He'd only now realized Claire was only wearing a bathrobe? Why was he even suprised?

"In the bedroom,"

It was too damned  early  for this shit.

Clothes in hand, Skull left the house again.

"If Viper won't deal with Skull, then he should be Fon's  problem," 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, more chapters. Each one will go about their search for answers in their own way. Here we have Reborn, not really interested in Skull's orgin story yet, but suffering the consequences of Viper's interest. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Verde had been working with rebuilding one of his projects, the experiment had failed but Verde wasn't sure why yet when there was a shrill scream followed by laughter and a crash. Verde left his work table, an electric flame powered screwdriver in one hand. He crept up the stairs, and into the main part of his house. 

 

"It flew," a woman said.

"Yeah," And Verde was sure that was Skull's voice. "I wasn't sure if it would still work,"

"It flew, without Mist flames," the woman said.

"It's a type three levitation enchantment based on the Wigardium Charms,"

 

Verde walked around the corner to see the woman, a blonde with hazel-blue eyes, drop to the ground in a daze. Skull absently waved a hand and a broom floated into the air. The purple haired stuntman walked around the broom, muttering like he does when he's working on his bike, before grabbing the broom from the air with a sigh.

 

"Hey Verde!" Skull said. "Do you think Latin runes or Greek runes would be stronger?"

 

"Greek has a greater dramatic power but Latin has more compact power," Verde said. "It would depend on what it was you were attempting to create,"

 

"I'm trying to repair the stabilizing array, but it's degraded with age so I thought I'd just recreate it,"

 

"Have you considered Norse runes?"

 

"I don't want to over-regulate the speed modifier,"

 

"But if you created it under a new moon it would channel an HM-9 Nature energy which would also renew its current arrays,"

 

"The new moon is at least four nights away," Skull sighed. "I can't wait that long, I've got a race tomorrow night,"

 

"Then use a Latin array, it'll do what you need it to and doesn't depend on time to function,"

 

"Makes sense," Skull nodded. "Could you help Claire get back to her Famigila?"

 

"Will you let me read your copy of _Artimicy as Explained by Hermione Granger,_?"

 

"...Sure," Skull said. "I'll get it for you in a week,"

 

"I'll make sure the girl gets home safe,"

 

Sixteen years ago, if someone had told Verde that he'd be as much of an expert in Astrology, Runic Languages, and the Arthimic Equations of Magic as he was in the Sciences...Verde would have dismissed them as an incompetent Occultist. 

Now, as he watched Skull fly away on a broom, Verde wondered how he'd ever questioned the 'pseudo-sciences'. A whole dimension unknown to most everyone. Vast possibilities that make anything possible. And he'd never have discovered it if he'd never met Skull.

 

"...I want to learn magic..." The woman, 'Claire' Skull called her, whispered.

 

"Skull's magic is a genetic affinity," Verde said. "But runes and astrology can be learned by anyone,"

 

Clarie tilted her head to the side, pondering her options for a minute.

 

"Will Skull return?" She asked. 

 

"Yes," 

 

"Alright then,"

 

While the girl made herself at home in on of the guest rooms, Verde made his way back to his lab. If the girl decided this was her house until Skull returned...technically his part of the deal was done...right? 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna wasn't much of a sports fan, but his friends were, and this race was important to Skull. The Vongola had a VIP box at the race track, but Skull had provided them with access to his own VIP box. The brown-haired teen watched from the parking lot as people flooded the stadium. Posters and sports gear, obviously the lines were made and everyone wanted their chosen racer/team to win. 

"What do you mean Potter's here?" An impossibly old man stood at the ticket booth. He stood straight, braced against his walking stick, with what appeared to be his family. 

"That's what Longbottom said," A middle-aged man holding a little girl said. " That is why I brought you here,"

"Don't sass me, boy,"

  

Tsuna moved pass the bickering men as he checked his group in at the ticket booth. Skull had invited him and his friends, as friends, not as Vongola. With that in mind, Tsuna made his choice.

 

"Excuse me," Tsuna said. "There should be a permission notice under Skull DeMort, for Sawada?"

The ticket lady raised a disbelieving eyebrow but clicked away at her keyboard. 

"The Potter family, should any choose to show, has priority seating in the first two rows. The Sawada group does have permission," She opened a drawer and grabbed a hand full of passes. "How many?"

 

Tsuna blinked and glanced away as he counted up those who had come with him. Hayato was explaining the race to Takeshi and Ryohie. Murkuro and Chrome were eating cake at the concession stand, Byakuran and Yuni were shopping at the gift store, Viper was supervising them. Then there were Byakuran's friends. Shoichi and Spanner were learning about magic theory from Verde at the bookshop, Bianchi was here on a date, so wasn't with his group. I-pin, Mama, and Lambo were taking photos next to the life-size cutouts of the racers. Reborn was somewhere here, as was Lal and Collenno, but they'd sit with Vongola unless they had their own seats. The Vaira apparently always come to this event, but this was the first time Skull would let Viper sit in his VIP box. Were any other friends of his showing up? Kyoko, Hana, and Haru were invited as was Takeshi's dad. Best assume they would show up, and have their passes, then not.

 

"24,"

The passes were handed over, and Tsuna thanked the bored ticket lady. As Tsuna walked back to his friends, he passed the old man from earlier.

 

"Two million on Potter or whatever his name is,"

"Father," the man sighed. "you hate Potter,"

"Hate him or not," the old man said. "he's still gonna win,"

"How do you know that Grandpa?" The little girl asked.

"He ate the snitch. I saw it with my own two eyes,"

 The young man rolled his eyes, but the girl was awed.  Should Tsuna make a bet? Gambling was fun most of the time.

 

Tsuna walked over to the betting booth as the blond-haired family walked away. There were several names on the blackboard. Finding 'Skull DeMort' listed by the wild cards, as expected if a little surprising Skull hasn't been in any races for the past twenty years, so of course, no one's gonna know what to expect. There were several teams list, and new racers and a smattering of bets placed around the board. Skull had the highest bet on him, nearing three million right now. Skull would obviously have the advantage here though, what advantage Tsuna wasn't entirely sure. 

"Two hundred on Skull DeMort please," Tsuna passed over his Vongola issued Credit Card. It was swiped, and now Skull's victory was worth three million dollars. Tsuna didn't even know what he'd do with that much money, but at least he knew he'd made the right choice.

 

Tsuna managed to round up his friends and Viper in time for the racers to line up at the starting line. Sitting in Skull's personal VIP box with his friends was fun. There was a young woman in the box seats with them, Tsuna noticed. Dark red hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes on the verge of tears. Tsuna wondered why she was so sad, but when the race started decided he wouldn't pry.

 

 _"I'm sorry Daddy,"_ The woman whispered. She left a letter on the food table, by the pies and tarts, before she left the booth. 


End file.
